Conventionally, as an example of an antenna device mounted in a wireless communication apparatus such as a mobile phone, a mobile information terminal or a like, for example, Patent Reference 1 discloses that a chip antenna of a dielectric material or a magnetic material is attached on a substrate and then an added conductor of a phosphor bronze is connected to the chip antenna. In this antenna device, not only mechanical reliability of the chip antenna is improved by attaching the chip antenna directly on the substrate but also the antenna device is made larger in electrical volume to improve its antenna gain in a single band by connecting one end of the added conductor to an upper portion of the chip antenna.
Patent Reference 1: Δn official gazette of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 73024/2005